The present invention relates to a valve body for a fuel injector.
A known fuel injector normally comprises a valve body which is provided with a cylindrical tubular container which has a central cylindrical cavity, a valve seat which is disposed at a lower end of the tubular container, a pin which can engage the valve seat and is accommodated in a sliding manner inside the tubular container, and two, lower and upper guides for the pin which is accommodated in the tubular container.
Although they are widely used, the known valve bodies of the above-described type are produced with a design structure which is relatively complicated, and is therefore costly to produce and assemble.
The object of the present invention is to provide a valve body for a fuel injector which is free from the above-described disadvantages, and in particular is easy and economical to implement.
According to the present invention a valve body for a fuel injector is provided as indicated in claim 1.